


A Change in Tides

by mylittlejaybird



Series: Blood Is Thicker Than Water [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Abuse, Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlejaybird/pseuds/mylittlejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has been reaching out to Jason for months. Jason has been sending him packing with a myriad of new injuries each and every time.</p><p>This time, Jason has something of an epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Tides

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to set the tone for another fic I'm currently writing. It's definitely going to be highlighting the what-not-to-dos of an S&M relationship, so basically abuse masquerading as BDSM. 
> 
> But this one is pure abuse. You've been warned.

Dick grunted as Jason's fist jabbed him in the ribs, ducking out of range of the next swing aimed for his face. He'd fallen for the larger man's earlier feint and his chest ached in a way that told him he would have a serious bruise there soon enough. He wished Jason would take his damn helmet off so he could get _some_ sort of read on what he was thinking, but its featureless red face and reflective lenses gave nothing away.

"I'm just trying to help you!" Dick's frustration couldn't be more evident, and he didn't need to see Jason's face to know he was being sneered at. And then he couldn't see anything because _holy shit_ he always forgot how fast Jason was despite his size. He went down hard, the wind knocked out of him, and before he had time to recover he found himself straddled by the larger man, one hand wrapped around his throat.

Dick stared up at Jason with wide eyes, hands wrapping around his lower arm but not making a move to actually free himself. He arched his back, his lungs screaming for air, unable to get more than a breath or two before Jason's hand flexed and cut off his airway. He couldn't keep his legs still, his body needing to act on the fight or flight instinct coursing through him.

A growl reached his ears and Dick shivered, falling still under him, eyes closing behind the mask.

"You're a fucking idiot." Jason's voice was low, trembling with rage. Dick could feel it rolling off of him in waves, could feel it in the subtle squeezes of his throat. He should've been terrified. At the very least he should have been concerned for his well-being.

Instead, he felt a strange calm seep into him. Dick relaxed even as his lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen, and his vision started going fuzzy at the edges. He opened his eyes and searched out Jason's face, having trouble focusing on it.

Jason stared down at him for several more moments before he loosened his grip. Just a little. Just enough. Dick gasped, but he could only get tiny sips of air, and somehow that was worse than not being able to breathe at all. He struggled then, unable to help it. That one taste of oxygen had his body screaming for more.

"I don't need your help." The fingers tightened again, and Dick's eyes rolled back in his head. He bucked, trying to throw Jason off, but his fingers felt clumsy as he tried to pull his hand off enough to let him breathe. Jason just pressed a little harder. "I'm fucking managing it."

A thought struck him and Dick raised his hands, his memory of ASL foggy even when he was clear-headed, gives up on remembering words and just signs using the alphabet. Only one hand was needed for that, so he dropped the other to curl around Jason's wrist again, squeezing weakly. One letter at a time, he managed to sign, _hows that working 4 u?_

Jason snarled and let go of his throat only to grab his hair and drag him up onto his knees. Dick busied himself with taking in excessively deep breaths of air, arms dangling limply at his sides. "Don't get fucking smart with me Dickiebird."

He swallowed, still panting, corner of his mouth curling up in a smirk. He licked his lips and tried to speak, swallowing with a wince before succeeding in actual speech. His words were little more than a rasp. "Better than playing dumb little wing."

And ow, okay, he should've expected the backhand that sent him sprawling. He lay on his side, torso twisted so his arms were supporting his weight, gasping. The faint taste of blood probably meant he'd sliced the inside of his cheek on his molars. The kick to his ribs came as a completely unexpected surprise, and he didn't even try to stifle the yelp that exploded from his sore throat.

Jason knelt down beside him and grabbed him by the hair, jerking his head back and sneering down at him. "I'm starting to think you're a masochist, the way you keep crawling back for more."

He should have expected the comment, should have been prepared, but he was still trying to wrap his mind around the newest aches and pains he'd received thanks to Jason. So there was nothing he could do to hide the flush of color that spread across his face. The sudden silence was condemning. Jason's bark of laughter and the way he shoved Dick's head down to pin it to the gravelled rooftop let Dick know that he'd definitely noticed.

"Holy shit, you're honestly getting off on this, aren't you?"

At that Dick growled, but made no move to get up. "No more than you are."

Jason leaned down, voice a growl, fingers tightening painfully in Dick's hair, grinding his cheek against the small rocks beneath it. "I don't think it's me you're trying to help here. I think you need something, and this is your fucked up way of trying to get it."

Dick swallowed the immediate denial. They'd been doing the same song and dance for months now. Dick would approach Jason to offer his help, and Jason would turn around and fight him like a cornered animal. Dick always walked - or limped - away worse off, but he'd noticed Jason had started to gain more clarity with each confrontation. And, strangely, so had he.

Tonight was different than their usual sparring. Generally speaking, he didn't stop fighting when he was pinned. He knew nerve strikes, reversals and counters, had various gadgets in his gauntlets that could turn the situation around in his favor. Yet he’d forgone all of those options tonight.

He lay there breathing heavily, not saying anything. Jason jerked his head up again and Dick braced himself for the broken jaw or cheekbone he was sure to get if Jason were to smash his face into the rooftop. But he just held him there, studying his face from behind that infernal helmet.

And then, finally, he stood, dragging Dick back up onto his knees. "I misjudged your stupidity if you think that anything like this could _possibly_ work."

"I trust you." The words were out before Dick could formulate a different response. But he looked unwaveringly back up at Jason, not taking them back.

"It is _very_ misplaced." He sounded uncertain.

"You haven't killed me. You could've. Could. You've tried before. But you don't want to. Not really." His speech was fragmented, choppy, reflecting his state of mind. He still didn't try to lift his arms, or even raise himself on his knees to keep the hand in his hair from pulling. He swallowed, the ache he felt at the action reminding him of the position he'd been in only minutes prior. He had to suppress a shudder. "This is the most we've spoken. At least, since this began. I'd call that progress."

Jason growled and threw Dick's head away from him, the other man falling back onto his elbows, back arched as he gazed up at Jason evenly. Jason sneered and curled his hands into fists at his sides. " _Idiot._ "

Dick shrugged, it looking painful in his position, and looked away. "Maybe. But this... whatever this is. Is working." He looked back up at Jason. "Deny it. But it is."

It took everything Jason had not to bring his boot maliciously down on Dick's groin. "Fuck you." He spat as he turned and walked away.

Dick let him go.

 


End file.
